


Perfect And Poisonous

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-24
Updated: 2003-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Mandy Slade never once thought she'd lose her husband to his dreams. Until that fateful day Brian met Curt Wild.





	Perfect And Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Perfect And Poisonous

## Perfect And Poisonous

### by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan
    
    
         Subject: Perfect And Poisonous (Velvet Goldmine G)
         Date: Sunday, April 27, 2003 1:06 PM
    
         Title: Perfect And Poisonous
         Author: Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan ()
         Author Web Page: 
         <http://www.aemslash.co.uk> 
         Every Generation Has A Legend
         Fandom: Velvet Goldmine
         Categories: Brian Slade/Curt Wild, Mandy Slade/Brian Slade. Angst
         Rating: G
         Archive: Yes to list archives. Anyone else, please let me know 
         so I can come and preen.
         Feedback: Loved it? Loathed it? Couldn't give a damn either way? 
         Let me know... I'd love to know what you thought!
    

Thanks to: You, for reading this. Paul, for being patient and understanding when I disappear into the computer room for days on end to write. Bryan Adams & Sweeney Todd, for the song If Wishes Were Horses that inspired this piece. Riticulan, for the beta. 

Disclaimer: Velvet Goldmine and all recognizable characters and events are the property of... Actually, I don't know who they belong to, but it sure ain't me. This story is being written for entertainment purposes only and no profit will be made out of it. 

Summary: Mandy Slade never once thought she'd lose her husband to his dreams. Until that fateful day Brian met Curt Wild 

* * *

Curt Wild. Two syllables. Eight little letters. Who would have thought something so small could cause so much pain... 

I'd always known Brian was completely besotted with the American singer. Always had been. Ever since we saw him at that stupid show. I can't say I exactly blame Brian though; Curt was mesmerizing. Brian wanted to <I>be</I> Curt Wild, so I just assumed that once Brian got his taste of stardom that he'd forget all about Curt, that it would fade away just like all his other petty obsessions. 

It seems I was wrong. 

The bigger Brian became, the more infatuated he became with Curt until he got the chance to actually meet his idol. And that... that was the beginning of the end. Brian was Curt's 'main man' and Curt was everything Brian had ever dreamed of. 

They were perfect together, or at least that's what Jerry said. Publicity, he called them. But that was all Jerry ever cared about, that and money. He didn't realise that I was... that we were losing Brian. 

Addicted - that's what they were. Addicted to each other. And like all addictions, it screwed everything up. Everything. 

And there was nothing I could do about it. 

I'd always known that Brian was in love with the image and the promise of Curt Wild, but I never thought I'd lose my husband to a dream. 

* * *
    
    
         ~no virgin me for i have sinned
         i sold my soul for sex and gin~
    

<http://www.aemslash.co.uk> \- Every Generation Has A Legend: The Fanfiction Of Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan 

<http://www.geocities.com/jbjfictionarchive> \- The Jon Bon Jovi Slash Fanfiction Archive 

<http://groups.yahoo.com/group/cassie_fic>

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan


End file.
